funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dungeon Assault
I uploaded most of the image, but in the file raider_lizzard.png, there is an extra z in lizzard, so the page points to an incorrectly named file. It's not that noticable, but could someone with more rights than me change the name of the file to raider_lizard.png and the page's link as well? 18:13, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :If you upload a correctly named image I will delete the incorrect one. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:22, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I reuploaded the image under the name raider_lizard.png, which is it's proper name. 19:15, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I know the logo image I uploaded is terrible, but it was the best I could find. Feel free to replace it with a better image. 19:25, 13 August 2008 (UTC) What we need *How to cure stat reduction *What affects income Feel free to add to this list if you need to know something. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:27, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :I would like to provide images of every possible dungeon map. I would expect this to go on a subpage. Also, we need more information on the various statistics and the orbs of mastery. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::I believe stat reduction cannot be cured, and you must buy a new raider. Income is affected by renown. The higher your renown, the lower your income. 19118219 Talk 02:39, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::I have an untested hypothesis that income is based more on raids than renown, either the number of successes, or the ratio of success. It seems to go up with failed raids, and down with successful ones.Gorzak 06:26, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Up with failed raids when your renown goes down, and down with successful ones where your renown goes up? Besides, I've never raided and my income is 0.9. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:23, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: I'm wrong about the raids, and I think you are right about renown. Gorzak 00:52, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I didn't know what section to put this, but I noticed there is a pattern of every 150 renown rooms or raiders may be unlocked. That is true from 250 to 2750... but then the pattern breaks. I was careful to verify that stone golem is not unlocked at 2900, is still not unlocked at 2950, and is unlocked at 3000. My guess is the 150 pattern will keep beyond this, but there is a slight shift at 3k renown to change the formula to a factor of 150.Gorzak 00:52, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Single-use? When it says the ability is single-use, does it mean that you must buy another raider to use it again or is it per-raid? 19118219 Talk 03:42, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :I should imagine it's per-raid. But I don't know, I've never used them. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:33, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :I tried it the witch's ability on a raid. Next raid, it was available again. Guess that means "One use" means "One use per raid". Timeroot 00:43, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Achievements Can some1 tell me what's the diffirence between completing 5 raids and completing 5 raids in succession? And also what does kill 100% of the raiders raiding your dungeon mean? Isn't that a defence? I mean if they didnt die they would have raided the dungeon... :Please remember to sign your posts next time. Completing 5 raids in succession means in a row, without losing. For the Tyrannical Dragon achievement, all the raiders have to DIE, which means permanently lost. The only way for free players to do this is if the dragon wakes up and eats all 4. For members, the nails trap can potentially kill too. 19118219 Talk 08:02, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::correction- nonmembers can kill raiders with hidden nails and hidden darts. there may be more nonmembers traps that are lethal but I am currently unaware of them Kevinator35 02:54, 21 August 2008 (UTC) K thanks someone raid me then... I'm Kaloyan5.--Rs simeon 11:17, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::It's not the only thing. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:21, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Omg are you the actual Vimescarrot? You're # 4th nice!--Rs simeon 13:06, 15 August 2008 (UTC) I've seen people with titles like the undefeatable, lady of chaos and the fell. They're not on the list. Do you have to unlock them or something? How?--Rs simeon 13:06, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :If you check them with achievement comparison on the Highscores, you'll be able to see if they've got any hidden achievements, I think. Other than that I can't think where they would have got the name, although "the undefeated" may simply be reserved for top spot. I don't have any of the names other than those that you can already see greyed out. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 15:31, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :: There's a lot of talk about titles, and a lot of titles aren't tied to funorb acheivments. I think it deserves its own talk section, so I have created it above.Gorzak 06:26, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :From what I've observed, it looks like "undeafeatable" is your title when you get #1 renown. I haven't seen any of the others, but I know they aren't from hidden achievements. Timeroot 15:36, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::How do you know that? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 15:42, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I certainly did NOT do URL manipulation, if that's what you're thinking... no, I just got my dragon and minions to go to every concieveable level, and did every conceiveable action. I even got my renown to number 1, just to see what happened... But no, there was no hidden achievement. :-P Timeroot 15:46, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe Jagex got wise to URL manipulation. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:47, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, they did get wise. I checked with starcannon, which has the zenon warrior achievement, and it didn't display it. URL manipulation doesn't work anymore. Timeroot 18:24, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It still works for normal achievements, but it's kind of pointless to do it with those. Oddlyoko talk 19:07, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Why dont we state if a raider or room is members or not? ::I didn't think of it, feel free to add it. :~D (p.s. Try to remember to sign with ~~~~.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:58, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I just saw Zezima with the title the undefeated right after I successfuly raided him..--Rs simeon 11:09, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Also when it shows which player a person faced last what does the icon on the left mean (a shield, an eye or a sword) Does the eye mean u woke the dragon? Cuz I did once and it showed a sword. Probably a bug..--Rs simeon 11:29, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :It does sound like a bug. Sword means raided, shield means lost a raid, eye means caught by the dragon. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:50, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :In the "Dungeon and Stable" section, it says how many raids have been attempted, and how many have been succesful. I'm wondering: do any of quitting, having them all be incapacitated/killed be traps, or waking the dragon, count as succesful? (espeically I'm wondering about the dragon)... Can anyone tell me this? :: Actually, that is incorrect... I got caught by the dragon AND had a dragon eat my monsters on two separate occasions, and it was still a sword icon. I believe the eye is when you raid 0 gold, which I have done and had an eye with after every time I did this. Sword means you made it to the dragon and attempted to raid gold, and shield means you didn't make it at all =P Vidy 00:25, 18 August 2008 (UTC) : What's so good about orbs? I wouldn't want my renown and dungeon reset... And the new dungeon layout may turn out to be worse than before..--Rs simeon 07:34, 18 August 2008 (UTC) correction- nonmembers can kill raiders with hidden nails and hidden darts. there may be more nonmembers traps that are lethal but I am currently unaware of themKevinator35 02:54, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Orbs of Mastery Should we add another coulumn to the table for price increase? I am kinda new to wiki, I'm not confident enough to do that. Also, shouldn't we state that after setting the timer for the reset, any additional orbs purchased also take effect at that time, and possibly that charging multiple orbs at once is a good idea?Gorzak 06:26, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::shouldn't we state that after setting the timer for the reset, any additional orbs purchased also take effect at that time... :How do you know that? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:24, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :: I suppose I dont know for sure, but after purchasing the second and third orb, the reset time for my dungeon did not change, nor was an additional timer added. It is possible that it will reset 3 times in succession, but from the UI it really looks like it will reset just once, and all 3 orbs will take effect.Gorzak 10:34, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::: I payed closer attention this time purchasing my fourth orb. There is no warning screen saying your dungeon will be reset. That screen only appeared for the first orb purchase, then the UI shows the number of orbs charging, and the date & time the dungeon will be reset. Subsequent purchases incremented the number of orbs charging, but did not give a warning, nor change the reset time still showing. This is the evidence I have that when the reset goes through, ALL orbs purchased will take effect. It's not verifiable for a few more days, but this is how I came to this conclusion.Gorzak 23:21, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Is there a limit to the number of orbs you are able to obtain? Preservation should have an effictive limit of 20, but can we buy 20? 21? Can you buy 100?. If you are below your reset renown when you reset, do you get boosted up?--Gorzak 17:32, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Orb of Mastery Limit The "Limit" column of the Orbs of Mastery table has never had anything put into it. Is there even a limit? Oh, by the way what colour is the Orbs of Brilliance and War? (Preservation = Grey, Majesty = Cyan) 19118219 Talk 11:31, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :It is expected that there is a limit of 20 orbs of preservation, but I don't think that has been confirmed yet. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:36, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::In fact, I was the one who came up with the theory of 20 orbs of preservation. It definately can't go over 20, because you can't keep 105% of your stuff, but it may have a lower limit, such as keeping around 85% max. So for now it's just a comment in the page's code. -- 16:08, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::It definitely can go over 20 orbs. Let's suppose that you lose all your treasure without any orbs. Let's denote all with letter x. Now, when you buy the first orb, you'd only lose 0.95x treasure. After the next one you'd lose (0.95)^2*x treasure, and so on. After the n'th orb you'd lose (0.95)^n*x treasure, which means that you'd need about 45 orbs to keep 90% of your treasure. This never goes to negative but the more you buy, less you lose. I think that this is the correct way to think of it, instead that "2 orbs will save you 10%, 3 15% etc". --Thingummywut 0:18, 1 September 2008 (GMT) ::::Ah, I get it now. To make it simpler for those who don't understand math-ish stuff much: say you have 10 treasure. With 1 orb, you'd lose 5% less, meaning you'd lose 9.5 treasure instead of 10 (all) . With another orb, you lose 5% of 9.5, not 5% of 10. So you'd lose 0.475 less treasure plus the 0.5 from the first orb. So 1 orb = 0.5 kept, but 2 orbs = 0.975 kept, NOT 1 kept. Hope it's easy(or at least easier) to understand. 19118219 Talk 01:49, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::I suspect there if there is a limit, it would be difficult to reach. I am capable of purchasing the 21st orb of preservation. A limit to its effectiveness is not the same as a limit preventing its purchase. If there are titles for charging 20+ orbs, preservation orbs would be the cheapest option for quite some time. Since I asked a question abou this already in the existing orb section, I moved the thread there. --Gorzak 20:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :I uploaded images for you 19118219 --Gorzak 20:33, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, but I was just asking for the colour (you could just say green and red). However, I guess there is no point in deleting the images now. 19118219 Talk 07:21, 28 August 2008 (UTC) There is a seperate limit for members and non members. How would you suggest we format this?--Gorzak 07:40, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Interesting...how about: (example) Italic Limit = Members Only By the way, what is the limit you are talking about? 19118219 Talk 13:20, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Player Titles I verified all the reqiurements for the ones I entered. Since there were some up there without requirements, I added the ones I have seen and don't know. I remember seeing undefeated as well, but it may or may not be changed. Brightlance has the title Lady of Chaos at this time, I conjecture there is likely Lord of Chaos with the same reqs, but didnt add that in. Lady Elenasg has the ", Bringer of Wrath" title at the time of this writing, and is ranked 61. That might be for 5 orbs charging at once. I wager there is also titles for having completed more than one orb total.Gorzak 06:27, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :How does whoever added it, know that you get a title for having a fully charged orb? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:30, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :: "the Warrior" appears as selectable on my list, but greyed out as I don't meet the requirements. It handily lists the requirements when I try to pick it. Why it appears for me on my list, I can't say. "the Fell" (which I likewise dont qualify for) didn't appear on my list until I met the reqs for "the Cruel", if I remember right. Perhaps because I am charging an orb? I can upload an image if you require further evidence, but others will be able to vouch for it soon.Gorzak 10:39, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::: On a related note, can someone with rights please delete the first version of this that I failed to scrub properly? Thank you in advance, Gorzak 11:37, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::You already did that when you uploaded a new version. I was unaware that a timer appeared when you started charging an orb. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:01, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Old version deleted. (Btw Vimescarrot, is it only admins that can view old versions of images?) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:02, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I believe so. On the other hand, since I still don't know how to, it's possible that others can view it too, however it's done. =\ Try viewing an older version of an image while logged out to see. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:43, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::I was able to view it, I checked before making the request. Thanks for removing it, I am at a disadvantage & don't want to give too much away.--Gorzak 20:03, 25 August 2008 (UTC) CURRENTUSER In the current Titles section we have text such as '' the Feared''. I have come across a possible way to improve this, by using a Magic Word called in place of ''. However to use this Magic Word I think we would need to get one of the wikia staff to set it up for us. (I know this is possible from this page.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:51, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Go for it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:55, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::That sounds cool and all, but what if it's a non-logged in ip address user? Then wouldn't you get something like 127.0.0.1 the Feared? -- 05:52, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::I think I'd still prefer that to . Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 06:01, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It sounds more sensible than . JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:40, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, I did some research, and there's an extension you can use that adds commands like and . We can use to use either their username or the alternate we set (). See this page. Oddlyoko talk 19:43, 21 August 2008 (UTC) The Veteran How can anyone know what happens after two orbs of mastery have reset your dungeon? It's not been two weeks yet. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:43, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :The option appears once you've been reset once. I can get a screenshot if you wish. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:52, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::I moved this to title discussion. An interesting question to answer is when do the titles become accessable to view in the selection box. I think it would be too much hassle to pin down, but it is interesting.--Gorzak 20:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC) the Unstoppable, etc In the title section we currently have these 3 titles. Could someone confirm their existence, with a screenshot or the name of a player with any of these titles? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:34, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Hm, I've been wondering too; to get Lord/Lady of Dungaria would mean 151,250 gold worth of Preservation Orbs, assuming there is no limit. And there's no way anyone could get that much gold in such a short time. 19118219 Talk 07:15, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :: A pure account could get it for about 2/3rds of that with 65 prevention, 27 mastery, and 8 brilliance for 110,100 treasure. I agree that no one could have come up with that amount. There is also the interesting bit where you can see the title before being able to use it, and if you can use it, you no longer have access to the requirements. No player would have been able to accurately supply the requirements for all three after one week, as they'd have to have unlocked at least two and not have access to the reqs. I am more curious about where the info came from. If it turns out to be legit, it might have been a dev paying a visit.--Gorzak 09:31, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::If it is legit it will of course be re-added, but somehow I doubt it is lol. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:33, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Could someone with the Undefeated title confirm that no new 'grey' titles of type "have x orbs chraging at one time" exist? Thingummywut 21:01, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I can confirm that. It is actually one of the reasons I removed those titles from the main article. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:43, 4 September 2008 (UTC) "the Magnificent" has appeared on the list. Can someone verify it? 19118219 Talk 02:00, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Since I put it in, I may as well verify. Will you take my word for it or do you require a screenshot?--Gorzak 15:54, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Here to help I have a pretty decent renown(top 50) and I use a f2p account so I can offer information on the higher stuff and whats nonmembers and what isnt. I will also try to get the renowns of everything I can. Im about to list the razor guy and minotuars as members only. My ingame name is Kevinator35. This is my first wikipedia account so if im doing this wrong or could be doing this better please tell me.Kevinator35 02:29, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Seems like you're doing pretty good so far. Feel free to make any edits you feel will improve the articles. You don't need to mention them on the talk page first, but for some big changes it can be a good idea. If you have any questions feel free to ask on my talk page. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:45, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'm in the same shoes Kevinator35. My first wiki account, my first edited page, and I also am f2p. You picked up where I left off, I started slumming for easy treasure when i hit 3k renown. If you pass me again, which is likely, as I reset tonight, there is something I noticed you did differently with your edit. I don't know that it is wrong, since I don't know the rules that well, but most people upload the image files to the wiki and use a wiki reference for them. I noticed you used html to reference the image on your photobucket. Also, I read somewhere that png is prefered to jpg. A couple of things that can improve your mad wiki editing skills. The upload page can be found both to the bottom right of the edit box, and on the edit toolbar with a green arrow icon. I hope that helps!--Gorzak 17:55, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Members Only? I don't think that people can play Dungeon Assault at all without having an active FunOrb membership... should we remove the members only information, as I don't believe it is correct. -- 16:41, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Actually i have all achievements on my f2p, so yes, it is playable without membership. People who marked high-renown monsters/traps as members-only are free players too. We members wouldn't even see what advantages we have without free players :-/ --BeyPokéDig 17:37, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::I am f2p and marked the majority of the members only stuff. If you require further evidence I can provide screenshots. --Gorzak 20:01, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::No, since you say you can provide screenshots, I will assume that the information you are providing is correct. -- 22:55, 25 August 2008 (UTC) http://nl.youtube.com/watch?v=xblbe8VZLv0 < i made a video of whats member and whats not (charge orb=f2p)currently ranked 9--shikadi :Thanks for confirming which raiders/rooms are members only. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:24, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Regarding orbs of mastery transparency Theres black in the middle of the orbs of mastery, I was wondering if that should be left in or made transparent. -- 22:54, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :No one has answered this question yet in 2 days, so I thought I'd make sure you know that it was asked. -- 09:46, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::I don't see any point in bothering to make it transparent. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:18, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::I think it looks nice the way it is. my guess is the orbs are in fact black, if they were transparent., wouldnt you see the aura on the other side? Excellent work on the cleanup, you have great skills I lack.--Gorzak 09:14, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Raiding section I think the raiding section needs a rewrite to clarify what is being said, and make it generally more useful to readers. I'm currently finding the part about the effect ''thieves have particularly confusing. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:59, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :I was a bit confused as to why there was even a raiding section. It seemed like it was intending to explain first the results of raids, and then the hoard room UI and the mechanics leading to those results. I felt I could improve on the second part, since I enjoy figuring out how things work. I intended to put enough detail in that someone could create a function predicinting the slider mechanics, but I may be writing for the wrong audience. I will try to clarify somewhat, yet retain the detail.--Gorzak 07:56, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::I hope that helped. I am so embarrassed that the example I put originally was wrong. Math is hard to explain in words.--Gorzak 09:12, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks, I think that has improved it. One reason for having the raiding section is so the article doesn't become just a collection of data about the game. I think that the Raiders and Dungeon Rooms sections also need some explanatory text, possibly going into more detail about what each stat (Att, Def, Sneak, etc.) means. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:31, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Probabilities section I have just added some information on the Dungeon Assault combat system based on my thread: Dungeon Assault - Mathematics. However, I am not sure whether to include more or less detail, particularly as the mathematics may get rather in depth for our target audience. Some advice, and help with any necessary adjustments would be appreciated. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:54, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :These equations should be converted to MathML or SVG format... -- 02:15, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::I've never heard of either of those before, so do you think you could explain what they are, and why they're better than what I've used? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:42, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::MathML is a mathematical markup language that is considered standard across the web. You can see the difference between images rendered with text (what's used now) and mathml at this site. SVG stands for scalable vector graphics, and it would probably be even better than mathml for use on this wiki, as SVG files can be scabled to any size and not lose their quality since they are mathematically calculated vector images instead of raster files such as PNG. -- 03:25, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Also, other than images with no animation/movement, SVG can do some pretty cool stuff (which will almost definately not be used on wikia however). See this SVG demo. -- 03:29, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::.Svg is the standard of Wikipedia:Vector Graphics, meaning it stores the data of the image in a different way. It's mostly used for cartoons/flowcharts, things made up of lines. For creating/editing the pictures, I would recommend Wikipedia:Inkscape. However, BigD56 is wrong, an svg would take up much more file space, and look just as good (if not worse). You see, BigD, Quartic used a piece of software built into the wiki that generates very nice mathematical formulas. Since he is using images already "embedded" in the wiki, he is using less space. Timeroot 03:32, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::All of this is pretty much going over my head, and not really what I created this section to discuss anyway. I actually created it for help with the content, rather than the formatting of the content. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:14, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Thieves: What do they do? And... unexplained discrepancies. I have been thuroughly confused as to how exactly thieves function, and the Dungeon Assault page has also had conflicting/confusing information. This is what I know: #With a thief, the base chance of waking the dragon is 8%. #With a thief, and the slider all the way to the right, it reads 90%. #If you have more then one thief, the effects will stack. This is what other people have said: *Each thief lowers the chance by two percent (which conflicts with #2 above) *With four thieves, and the slider all the way to the right, the chance is 74% (which seems quite random... 0.9 ^ 4 is 66%) These are my questions: *''How exactly do thieves affect the chances of waking the dragon?'' *How do these effects stack? Arithmetically? Geometrically? *In which order are the effect applied? For example: First renown penalty, then thief bonus... or vice versa? I think, if we can't find a suitable solution, then we should replace the section just listing our observations, but not making any unproven generalities. Timeroot 00:47, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Thief and hall of glass the thief and the hall of glass are unlocked after 2300. im at 2301 right now, and I can't purchase them just letting u know. I think they MIGHT be at 2350. --01:13, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :not at 2325 either. -- 01:15, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm... I'm at 2350 and still not available. The table's off by a mile... EDIT: Thief is available at 2350! Not hall of glass. -- 01:21, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::Still not available at 2385. I'm starting to wonder why I can't purchase these yet. -- 01:18, 6 September 2008 (UTC)